


Marked in Death

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We can’t be seeing what we think we’re seeing.”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Marked in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #666 "666"

“Dr. Mallard, thank you for coming,” said Jimmy.

“Of course, Dr. Palmer,” Ducky replied, putting on his smock.

“Don’t say that until we show you,” said Kasie. “It’s…”

Jimmy added, “We can’t be seeing what we think we’re seeing. There’s this mark, doctor, look…”

Frowning, Ducky peered at the body. “What do you think you see?”

“Six-six-six,” Kasie breathed.

“The mark of the beast,” added Jimmy.

“That’s—” Ducky began, then stopped. “It _is_ numbers. Perhaps a license plate…”

“He was hit by a car?” said Kasie.

“That does fit the wound pattern,” Jimmy said.

Ducky smiled. “Happy to help.”

THE END


End file.
